wshpowerrangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Happiness Charge
''Wild-Spirited Heart now owns this page. 'Power Rangers Happiness Charge''' (or PRHC/PRHaCha) is the third adopted PR season by Wild-Spirited Heart. The sentai counerpart is Shiawase Sentai Mixranger '''(lit. '''Happiness Squardon Mix Ranger). This season was based from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! ''HCPC. The rest of the W-S H series appear in some episodes but all of these will appear in the first three-part episode, Smiley Starts Now, and the final two-part episode, Party Has Come. Synopsis The peaceful world of Blue Sky Kingdom, which may be led by Himelda Willow. Himelda speaking from six teenagers to give the PreHanChanMorphers. But the Phantom Empire will may be reborn after Kurokage will revived. The Love, Happiness, Noble, and Peaceful will be gonna destroy it. However, more rangers from other worlds (along with the mysterious Dodger Shiwase Ranger) will find it. The team will save the Smiles and Happiness against the Phantom Empire! Characters Rangers Main Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Himelda Willow *Harrison Willow *Blue *Pink *King Felix *Queen Felicity *Prince Happy *Princess Smile *Emperor Bond *Empress Joy *Madam Mikelisha Phantom Empire *'Kurokage''' **King Mirage **Dead Mirror / Black **Katahowa **Flurious **Ohakoi **Tsukiyami **Hoshina **Sairarks **Foilarks **Mister Mommere **Yami Randall / Kuraisohara *'Colorless' **King Dark **Queen Yami **Prince Kuro **Princess Kage **Blackaloids **Jinx **Loto Arsenals *PreHanChanMorpher *PreHanCards *PopBrace (for female rangers only) *RockGun (for male rangers only) *FortuneMorpher *FortuneSword Zords *Redzord◆◆◆◆◆ *Orangezord◆◆ *Yellowzord◆◆◆◆ *Greenzord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyanzord◆◆◆◆ *Bluezord◆◆◆◆ *Violetzord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Pinkzord◆◆◆◆ *Bi-zord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Metalizord◆◆◆◆ *Pastelzord◆◆◆◆◆ *Neonzord◆◆ *Warmzord◆◆◆ *Coldzord◆◆◆ *Lovezord◆◆ *Heartzord◆ *Spadezord◆ *Cloverzord◆ *Diazord◆ *Popzord◆ *Rockzord◆ *Jazzord◆ *Discozord◆ *Sambazord◆ *Technozord◆ *Sparkzord◆ *Dodgerzord◆ *Skyzord◆ *Dreamzord◆ *Starzord◆ *Heavenzord◆ *Fortunezord◆ *Cloudzord◆ Megazords *Scream the Beat Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Power Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Doki Doki Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Dodger Blue Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ Ultrazords *Prismzord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shiwasezord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Happiness Charge Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #Smiley Starts Now Part 1 #Smiley Starts Now Part 2 #Smiley Starts Now Part 3 #Happiness #Luckiness #Fashion #Candy #Baking #Music #Religion #Art #Nature #Image #Flowers #Fruits #Jewels #Light #Magic #Hobbies #Tarot cards #Goals #Love #A Sense of Belonging #Friendship #Robots #Superhero #Famous Part 1: Celebrites #Famous Part 2: Enterntainment #Dance #Mythology #Sweets #Zodiac #Future Fortune Part 1: World #Future Fortune Part 2: Seasons #Future Fortune Part 3: Elements #Colors #Gemstone #Technology #Mirror #Card Slot #Animals #Rainbows #Secret Part 1 #Secret Part 2 #Dreaming #Legend #Miracle #Fantasy #Soul #Warm #Shine #Nightingale #Enchant #Charity #Kindness #Spy #Life #HipHop #Flamenco #Ballet #Hula #Cheer #Samba #Anmitsu #Arabian #Tender #Wisdom #Faith #Courage #Joy #Kindness #Hope Part 1 #Hope Part 2 #Hope Part 3 #Warm and Fuzzy #Cool and Fresh #Girls Be Mine #Boys Night Out #Pride Part 1 #Pride Part 2 #Prejuce #Ranger Memory #Kaleidoscope #Glee #Dodeca #Password #Forever #TeamUps Part 1 #TeamUps Part 2 #Prom #Charge #Pretty and Hansome #Sports #Announcement #Summertime #Christmas #Feelings #Battle #Party Has Come Part 1 #Party Has Come Part 2 Trivia *This season had most number of rangers (since Jewel Force & it's sequel), which it features the 45 rangers (44 are main, a 45th ranger as a "Sixth" Ranger). But the Jewel Force was beated. **Similar to Dino Thunder truly that depsite the five members, Trent was officially "Sixth" Ranger in the team but he was the fifth ranger overall. *This season was based from HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. *Like Ninja Storm and Mystic Force, the Yellow and Blue rangers were swapped their genders. *This is the first season which it starts with the six rangers, instead of three or five. *This is the first season to based on Japan. *This is the first season has too many themes. *This is the largest number of episodes, which is 100 episodes. *This is the first season to be have a Blue Sixth Ranger. **Depsite had a third blue ranger is cyan instead of turquoise. *This is the first season to had a mirror-like morphers. *This is the only season to have a peach, thistle, orange, and other-colored rangers. **In case, there are started by main and bi-colored rangers. Later, it was added by turquoise ranger. *This is the first season to have a Former and International Rangers. *This is the second season after Jungle Fury, which it had a female green ranger; and Dino Charge, which it has a female purple/violet ranger. *This is the second season after Dino Charge, which is the named "Charge". See Also *'Shiawase Sentai Mixranger' - Super Sentai counterpart *[[Power Rangers Shining Spirits|'Power Rangers Shining Spirits']] - Wild-Spirited Heart's OFFICIAL counterpart Category:Series Category:Adaptations Category:Wild-Spirited Heart Series